1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle brake and shift operating device for operating a bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle brake and shift operating device configured to operate a brake device and a gear changing device of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
A known conventional bicycle brake and shift operating device has a gear shift member arranged rearward of a brake lever (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,683). The conventional bicycle brake and shift operating device is equipped with a bracket configured to be fastened to a drop handlebar, a brake lever attached to the mounting bracket such that it can pivot about a first axis, a winding lever (example of a first gear shift member) arranged rearward of the brake lever, a release lever (example of a second gear shift member), and a gear shifting mechanism. The winding lever is connected to the gear shifting mechanism such that it can pivot about a third axis that is not parallel to the first axis in order to operate a winding body provided in the gear shifting mechanism in a winding direction. When the brake lever is pivoted rearward from a rest position to a brake operating position, the winding lever contacts the brake lever and is pushed by the brake lever so as to turn about a second axis. When the winding lever is pivoted about the third axis, it actuates the gear shifting mechanism such that a gear change operation occurs. The release lever is pivotally connected to a rear face portion of the gear shifting mechanism and arranged to protrude in an inward direction of the mounting bracket. A force applying member applies a force against the first gear shift member in a return direction (in a forward pivot direction).